


Darkest Night

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Memories, Nyctophobia, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Meatlug is scare of darkness, why though?





	Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 3: Darkness/Shadows  
Flufftober Prompt 3: Crackship

Meatlug saw the blackness around her, and couldn’t help but tremble in fear for it.

She heard the soft breathing of her fellow dragons, who were in their respective stables; the winter wind resonates far away, shaking the naked branches of the threes, and if you hear closely, the waves going crashing against the rocks. Despite the stable in the Edge being on a considerate height, it was still possible to appreciate the salt in the air, though it was more obvious the fish they ate earlier.

None of these things make her felt more at ease. She knows it was silly, darkness didn’t mean danger, and to be true, the root of her angst wasn’t because it may be something out there (she knew that it front of her was only Barf and Belch, and beside her was Hookfang). The real reason…were the memories.

It reminds her when she was part of the nest, obeying the queen at the risk of being eaten alive. Every moment was full of close calls; she would be killed by a Viking that night, because she was stealing the food? Would she be attacked by a fellow dragon, because they got nothing and were growing desperate, and she was an easy target? Would the Queen be satisfied with her portion, and would make her go down to be swallow by her?

Even if it wasn’t as hot as the nest (especially not in this time of the year) there was also another time of her life that was as darker as these shadows: being trapped by Vikings.

Sure, she now knows they are harmless and wouldn’t do such thing to her, yet you can blame her? Most of the time she was locked in a tiny space, so dark that only the slits of the door could bring some light, no clue how much time had passed, only opening the cage to go in battle, where she at first thought she was fighting to live. It was funny when she realized the true horrors of the place: they were training to learn how to attack them later, and the one she attacked was a _human fledgling_. It was a stressing time because what was worse, let them use that knowledge to kill others, or murder children, even if it was a human?

The panic was starting to get into her, the wood railings started to shift into a cavern, and then into stone walls; her breathing was becoming more erratic, doing it from her mouth as a need to get the oxygen, yet doing it so quickly that is shallow.

_“Is not real, is not real”_she repeats in her mind, closing her eyes and trying to imagine how reality used to look like; trying to remember the sun, the voice of her friends, anything that was something else than these shadows surrounding her.

When out of nowhere, she hears the doors being opened. Blinking, she notices the light that comes from a torch, bringing the form to the abstract world around her and defining what it scared her so much. It calms her a little, though she is still breathing quickly. The figure with the fire has some sort of fur around them, just when they close the doors, she notices how they get the head out leaving a sigh of relief.

“Snotlout?” She asks, a little surprised.

“Who else will come here at this hour, babe?” He says easily, walking to her stable with the fur still draped around him. Even with the fear shaking her, she smiles a little.

Most of their time as a couple was at night, where everybody was asleep so nobody suspected what they were doing, though she doubted somebody would suspect. Besides the point that nothing in Snotlout indicated a soft spot for her (he makes his way out to show the contrary, just in case), his constant flirting with a lot of human females, and the fact that she was a dragon and he a human also helped. 

It was safer to have their meetings around this time, because even if it would impossible they suspected, the idea of getting caught was too much; it would be especially bad for him, yet the idea of Fishlegs knowing about them…yeah, she also thought it was for the best.

“Guess what I brought” He rises his one, he had a basket _“silicates”_

As soon as she heard the word, she started to salivate “If you say it too much, I may burn the ground”

He shrugs, putting the torch in one of the holders, the one closest to her stable “Is never a bad time for remodeling, right?”

She laughs a little, though is a little broken since she is still shaking, and the stress hasn’t disappeared. He opens the stable sits on her left side, leaving the dorm open; that helps, it feels roomier and less like I’m-a-prisoner.

“Here” he gets a rock out of the basket “Just open your mouth and I will toss this into it, simple, right?”

She nods, opening her mouth and getting a stone on it, she bites and starts tasting. Mmm, the texture, how it soon became little pieces between her jaws; the flame dances on its place, leaving warm lighting that is having a soothing effect.

“You didn’t need to do this” she after a couple of rocks had passed into her mouth, her breathing more normalized and the shaken stopped.

“Oh don’t worry, I will get a payback, as soon as we discover how you can hold things, you will be shoving grapes in my mouth like a Roman emperor”

She laughs at her joke, enjoying his silliness in his presumed pride and promises of future rewards; Meatlug know that was just a façade that disappears the more you know him, and it may be a little presumptuous of her, yet she was sure she enjoyed the place of being the closest to his heart.

She loved that.

“How do you know I will need it?”

“Hmm, what are you talking about?”

“The fact that I will need company tonight”

“You needed it?” He blinks, though he had one of his sly smiles “I just thought to have a little midnight picnic, nothing odd with that, right?”

“In the longest night of the year, with a blizzard being out, and getting silicates to eat from who knows where”

“Is just a little chillier there, only a fishbone like Hiccup would complain”

Meatlug smiles, and this time instead of a laugh, she just pushes her head against him, purring.

“Thanks, Snotlout”

She feels his hands around her, how a sincere, lovely smile appears on his face, and let his forehead rest against hers.

“No problem, princess”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a crackship, and somehow I ended up with this? I'm still not totally sure how I came with this conclusion and this story, but I don't mind.  
I found some of the phrases awkward, but I wasn't sure how to phrased properly? My apologies for it.  
I really don't have a lot to say, except that damn, 3 straight stories in a row? If everybody was human, I will be scared. Oh well.  
Bye.


End file.
